We Regret to Inform You
by WaterBugVA
Summary: The demise of the beloved Santa mug...Oneshot. Slight BA


Title: We Regret to Inform You

Author: threedognight

Rating: T

Summary: The demise of the beloved Santa mug…

Classifications/Genre: Comedy

Spoilers: none

Archive: AI yes, anywhere else, sure, just let me know where…

A/N: Okay, so this is in response to the message that Pat sent out about the demise of the Santa mug and the ensuing conversation afterwards in the AI adult group. This is just a small response to our plot bunny!!

**We Regret to Inform You**

It had been a day like any other. Bobby had brought her breakfast, consisting of a coffee and cherry danish, and they caught their first case before she was able to finish either. They spent most of the morning touring the city in their SUV with sporadic conversation filling some of the companionable silence.

After interviewing their third witness of the morning, they decided to stop off and grab a light lunch before heading back to the station.

"Okay, so do you seriously believe that the last witness actually saw anything?" Alex asked before taking a bite of her roast beef sandwich.

"I really don't know, Eames. Her story was almost identical to the first witness we interviewed. I just don't see how her story could have been identical when she said she was watching from a different side of the street. There should have been at least some slight differences if she actually witnessed it from that location, if at all." Bobby responded, having not touched his lunch, lost in thought.

"Bobby, eat some of your lunch and we will head back to the station. I can't have you falling over because you didn't eat anything." Alex stated, gathering the trash left over from her lunch and carrying it to the waste basket.

Bobby was still lost in thought as they each took a seat at their respective desks twenty minutes later and began to inspect the witness' statements again, looking for any clues. By 8:00, Alex was exhausted and decided to call it a night. She packed up her things and tried to coerce Bobby into leaving as well, but he would have none of it and said he would try and get at least a couple hours of sleep at some point. With that, Alex grabbed her jacket and went home.

She had only been asleep for two hours when she heard the knocking at her front door. Upset that someone had disturbed the slumber that she was so seldom able to participate in, she donned her robe and threw open her front door to find a small envelope on her welcome mat that simply read "Eames." She opened the envelope to find a small, typed letter.

_Alexandra Eames:_

_We regret to inform you that your beloved Santa mug died in the line of duty this 15th day of December in the year of our Lord 2006. This mug sacrificed itself for the good of many hours worth of paperwork originally completed by one Miss Alexandra Eames. While this paperwork would have been redone by one Mr. Robert Goren, the mug did not see this to be fit, and instead of tipping over on top of the folders, it thrust itself off of the side of the desk and onto the cold, hard floor below. This is a great loss to the MCS, the NYPD, and the people of the United States. This mug will be missed greatly and remembered fondly._

_Sincerely,  
The Paperwork of Case #33524_

It was all Alex could do not to laugh and cry at the same time. While she did love the Santa mug, only Bobby could come up with a way to tell her that would make her want to laugh. Seeing her reaction, Bobby came the rest of the way up her driveway and onto her front porch.

"I really am sorry Eames. I don't know what happened. I was on my fourth cup of coffee since you left and I went to set it down and I guess I set it down on the side of a file and it tipped over. It was by the grace of God that it fell off the side instead of all over our entire day's worth of paperwork. Do you think you can ever forgive me?" He finished, attempting his best puppy dog face.

"I'll make a deal with you. You promise to get me another one for Christmas this year, and we may be able to work something out where I don't kill you." She replied, with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, I don't know that I will be able to find the exact mug…" he started.

"Oh no, Bobby, the new mug needs to be bigger, gaudier, and filled with lots of chocolate. That was one special Santa mug, so it is going to need an even bigger, better replacement. You better get a move on because you have some serious shopping to do mister!" She finished this time with a full blown grin on her face.

"What if I dressed up as Santa while delivering said Santa mug?" Bobby said, acquiring her teasing manner.

"Um, no, I don't think that will do. I would really hate to have to explain to the grandkids at some point that Grandma and Grandpa conceived their Mommy or Daddy while Grandpa was pretending to be Santa Claus. That might just ruin Christmas for everyone…"

Bobby burst into a huge fit of laughter as he pulled him to her for a huge hug.

"Okay Alex, I agree with you on that one, but wouldn't it make our first Christmas together just that more memorable?" He pleaded.

Her only response was a smile as she pulled him the rest of the way into the house.

_Finis _


End file.
